


it's always been the same (same old story)

by green_tea31



Series: MacGyver Season 3 Tags [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 Dia de Muertos + Sicarios + Family, Gen, What To Do About James MacGyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_tea31/pseuds/green_tea31
Summary: “You know,” Jack continues, “I thought you’d be happier about being back, seeing as we managed to save your pa, but-“ He tilts his head and Mac never feels as transparent as in these moments, when Jack proves that he knows Mac well enough to see through his bullshit.“I can see that noggin’ of yours turning, kid. Come on, spill. There’s something you’ve been dyin’ to tell me.”(Mac and Jack talk after coming back from Mexico.)





	it's always been the same (same old story)

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the season three finale, no idea why I didn't post it. In which I try to fix three separate problems in about 700 words. Let's see how well that goes over with the audience. I might come back one day and expand on it, maybe write a conversation between Mac and his Dad, but to be honest, James MacGyver annoyed me so much in the latter half of season three, I've been avoiding writing him as much as possible. He makes me want to scream.
> 
> Self-betaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from "Father And Son" by Cat Stevens.

“Hey, you okay, bud?” Mac looks up as Jack comes back outside and nods absentmindedly. Jack hands him a fresh beer, eyebrows raised, clearly doubting Mac even listened to the question.

He might be right.

“You know,” Jack continues, “I thought you’d be happier about being back, seeing as we managed to save your pa, but-“ He tilts his head and Mac never feels as transparent as in these moments, when Jack proves that he knows Mac well enough to see through his bullshit.

“I can see that noggin’ of yours turning, kid. Come on, spill. There’s something you’ve been dyin’ to tell me.”

Mac chuckles wryly. “Didn’t know it was that obvious.”

“Only to me, pal.”

Mac brushes over the label on his bottle, sticky with condensation, and tries to think of a way to start without sounding like he’s crazy.

Well – crazier than usual anyway.

“I think Walsh is in deep cover,” Mac blurts out before the thought twists itself up in his head. If he thinks about it for too long, Mac’s brain might actually convince itself that it’s wrong, and he really wants to talk this through with Jack first.

Jack blinks at him, lowering the bottle that’s been halfway up to his mouth.

“Alright,” is all Jack has in response, and Mac suddenly understands something with startling clarity that he hasn’t put together until now.

“You thought about this, too,” Mac states. They haven’t talked about it since hunting down Walsh with James MacGyver, but Jack has decades of experience with this kind of work, knows how long-term deep cover works a lot better than Mac ever will. If Mac saw the flaws in the story, it shouldn’t surprise him that Jack saw them, too.

“A lot of things didn’t add up. I mean – do I believe that Walsh knows your dad well enough he was able to fool him, to lure him into a trap?” He looks like he considers the question for a moment.

“Sure I do, but then he leaves you two alone in a lab with only tweedledee and tweedledum to make sure you stay put just to hunt down little old me?” Jack snorts derisively. “That’s not the same operative smart enough to lay a trail only Oversight can follow.”

Mac nods. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing. And Walsh could have easily tipped off Dad about Gomez, too.”

“So – Walsh is playing the traitor with Jim as his handler. Question is – Why? And are you going to ask your dad about it?”

Mac swallows, throat suddenly dry. He wanted to ask his dad about it, now that they’ve mostly overcome their differences, and James MacGyver is _trying_ , but-

Jack looks at him, eyes dark with concern. “You know, we never really talked about this, if you’re really okay working with him. We’ve all been pushing you pretty hard on the issue. I’m more than happy you’re back in LA permanently, even if it’s because of that bastard Murdoc, but – been thinking, maybe you should have stayed away from the Phoenix a bit longer, just until you were really sure about working with dear old dad.”

“I’m-“ Mac isn’t really sure how to put this into words, but if anyone can understand it, it’s probably Jack. “I’m just – I wanted it to be _over_ , Jack. I know my dad is shitty at being there for me, at emotion in general, really. I don’t know if he’s always been that way or if my mum’s death really hit him that hard, but-“ Mac looks up at Jack, and the warmth in those whiskey-brown eyes nearly bowls him over.

“He wants to be there – fine, but I’m not doing the work for him.”

“He fucks up, you reserve the right to renegotiate?” Jack asks with a wry grin. Mac nods.

“Pretty much. I’m giving him a chance, but that doesn’t mean things can’t change again.” He shrugs and takes a sip of his beer, avoiding Jack’s knowing glance. Mac isn’t holding out hope that the relationship between himself and his dad will be perfect. James MacGyver is too used to getting his way, and Mac will always remember the feeling of emptiness that came with the realization that his dad wasn’t coming back.

Some things can be forgiven, but they can’t be forgotten, no matter how hard you try.

“You know, I’m here for you, Mac. We all are. If you need to talk, yell at someone, or even just a shoulder to cry on-“ Jack holds out his bottle, and Mac clinks it with his own, smiling.

“I know Jack. Believe me – I know.”


End file.
